1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a pointing device, and more particularly, to a pointing device which controls a motion of a graphical user interface (GUI) pointer by moving the position of the pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating an electronic board system. As shown in FIG. 1A, the electronic board system includes a display 10 to serve as an electronic board and an electronic pen 20 to serve as a pointing device.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is possible to write on the display 10 with the electronic pen 20. However, unintended writing may appear as shown in the area “A” of FIG. 1B.
The unintended writing appears if distortion occurs due to noise or disturbance when the position of the electronic pen 20 is calculated. Such unintended writing causes inconvenience to a user and negatively affects the expanding use of the electronic board system. Therefore, there is a demand for solving this problem.